


Rainy night

by fuckyeahbringmethehorizon



Series: Poly bmth series [3]
Category: Bring Me The Horizon
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Eventual Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Fixation, Polyamory, Smut, it's mentioned I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahbringmethehorizon/pseuds/fuckyeahbringmethehorizon
Summary: Oli wakes up after a dream and has to deal with it himself...only he's too loud to hide it and eventually wakes Vegan up.
Relationships: Jordan Fish/Lee Malia, Jordan Fish/Matt Kean, Jordan Fish/Matt Nicholls, Jordan Fish/Oliver Sykes, Lee Malia/Matt Nicholls, Lee Malia/Oliver Sykes, Matt Kean/Lee Malia, Matt Kean/Lee Malia/Oliver Sykes/Jordan Fish/Matt Nicholls, Matt Kean/Matt Nicholls, Matt Kean/Oliver Sykes, Matt Nicholls/Oliver Sykes
Series: Poly bmth series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085354
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Rainy night

**Author's Note:**

> This one's a bit shorter but it's okay! I'm still learning how to write smut and all lol

Nails digging into his skin. 

That's what he felt, that's what he saw. Claw-like nails raking against the rare patches of his skin that weren't coated in tattoos. Matt's nails digging into his delicate skin, hard enough to leave a trail of blood. 

He was moaning at the feeling, hoping for more. Though Matt didn't pay any mind to him, he just licked the blood up from his fingers as if it were sweet candy. 

There were marks on his skin, marks of what Matt had done to him. He loved it, wanting wear these marks like a prize. He wanted everyone to know that he was Matt's toy to play with.

They were kissing, a desperate motion of pure lust and love. Oli hungrily kissed back, only to be pulled away by Matt's harsh grip. He was whining, tears blurring his vision every moment he tried to blink them back.

Oli felt so small in his arms, wanting to be absolutely broken by him. He wanted Matt to do so much to him that he couldn't think of anything but his name.

He wanted Matt to ruin him, to press him against any surface in their room and claim him as his own. There were so many dirty thoughts that ran through his brain as Matt started pulling down his boxers. 

Needy, that's what he was. He was needy for his boyfriends, always so needy for them, not just Matt. He knew how he loved it though, how he would bite his lip at the sound of Oli whining and begging him. How he would love to toy with him only to leave him breathless and pleading for his release. 

Matt was different from the others in that way, he would toy with him. Always something new with Matt, always making him lose his mind in different ways. He was rough, yet gentle at the same time. 

He could make Oli feel like his legs were nothing but jelly and make his heart skip beats in a matter of moments. He could bend Oli over their table and raw him but give him a soft forehead kiss and tell him how pretty he is in only a few minutes. Oli loved it though, the drastic difference kept him on his toes, always wondering what Matt could do to him. 

"Please, oh please, Matt." Oli whined, tears filling his eyes yet again.

"You'll get what you want soon enough." Matt dismisses him, going back to attacking his neck with hickeys. 

Oli was a mess, a mess of moans and whimpers. He was already so desperate for him, he felt like his head was spinning. He was aching, the heat in between his legs only growing and the thoughts in his head only becoming more intense. 

Matt knew he was desperate, he could tell by all of his pleading and body language. But he liked that, he liked seeing Oli fall apart. 

Hell, he liked seeing anyone fall apart underneath him. Oli in particular was always different than the others, he had a warm feeling in his chest when he saw how Oli would look at him that way.

And in an instant, all of that was gone. 

Like the reflection of the moon in a clear water, it disappeared with the mere swipe of a hand. 

Matt wasn't holding his hips anymore, kissing and nipping at his sweet spots. No one was above him, he wasn't being teased by any of his boyfriends. There were no marks on his skin left by Matt's rough touch.

He took a shaky breath, sitting up on their bed and wiping the sweat rolling down his face.

It was so hot in here, was it always like that? 

Where did they go? Where did Matt go? He turned to look over, seeing them all peacefully asleep underneath the warm blankets. His fears were relieved by that, glad that they hadn't disappeared or anything.

Matt had his head on Vegans back, spooning the bassist like he always did. He looked at peace, softly mumbling to himself in his sleep and occasionally adjusting his grip on his boyfriend's waist. 

He didn't have a shirt on, though it wasn't like they haven't seen him without a shirt on. Oli let his eyes trace his tattoos before pulling them away, still catching his breath from that dream he had just woken up from. 

Vegan was fast asleep, his golden-like hair draping over his face, covering his eyes. He had one hand interlocked with Oli's, though they had slipped away in their sleep. 

Oli decided it was for the best, his hands were sweaty and gross. He was undeserving of Vegan's touch when he was so dirty like this.

He looked like he was in heaven, Oli somewhat envied him for the position he was in. Matt always spooned Vegan when it rained. It was a funny sight, seeing someone so tall be held like that by someone so much shorter than him. 

Oli quietly tried to bury his jealousy, but it didn't really work. If he ever admitted that envy he held out loud, he'd be punished for being a brat. The thought wasn't too bad, maybe he would try it some time. 

Lee and Jordan were to his other side, cuddling as close as ever. Oli smiled at the scene, softly patting Lee's head and looking to Jordan, who was peacefully asleep. He'd never be a brat when it comes to Lee, they were always too good to eachother.

He likes it when they play together, when Lee's sitting in his lap so shyly at first but will eventually allow himself to moan into his shoulder. He wishes Lee allowed himself to be loud more, he was so pretty when he was a moaning mess underneath someone. Especially when he was underneath Vegan, Oli wishes he could see that scene every single day. 

He eventually pulled his eyes away from Lee and looked over to Jordan. He was like Matt, hugging Lee close and hiding his face in his neck. Oli slowly traced his fingers over his own neck, imagining it was Jordan softly caressing him. 

He closed his eyes, letting his imagination take over for just a moment. 

He loved when Jordan would pull him into his lap and let him ride him. How Jordan would always tell him that he was doing good, and if Oli ever got tired he would take over and finish for him. He loves when Jordan kisses his tattooed skin and plays with his hair. Especially when he pulls his hair when Oli's sucking him off. 

He shook those thoughts away when he felt an uncomfortable heat in between his legs again. No one was awake, and he couldn't sleep this one off. He should atleast try to stop the thoughts before they made it worse than it already is. 

He can do it though, it's not like he hasn't touched himself before. He'll need to be quiet though, as to not disturb anyone's sleeping. Of course he knew no one would mind, but he still felt guilty about it. It would be much easier if he just got it all over with and pretended it never happened. 

He sat up, resting on his legs with cautious stares to his boyfriends. Thankfully no one seemed to stir at the sudden movement he made, so he quietly sighed in relief. 

He looked down, already seeing the outline of his own cock poking from his pajama pants. This was so intense, he'd never needed to be quiet when doing things like this before. 

With Lee he would always be loud, since he knew Lee liked hearing him. When with the rest he would try to be quiet but eventually just be as loud as he wanted only because he liked teasing them. 

He covered his mouth with his hand, already biting into the delicate skin of his palm. Maybe biting down on something would reduce the noise, at least that's what he hoped. 

He slipped his other hand inside his boxers, imaginning his own touch to be Matt's. He whimpered against his hand, wishing that he could just go over and wake Matt up to finish him off. 

It was a slow pace at first, he was so hesitant his hands were shaky and unsteady. 

But he let his eyes carry over to see Matt, and he thought of all of those things he could do to him. He thought of when Matt would hold him in his lap and palm him through his jeans. When he would smile at him so innocently with that cute grin of his. 

He thought of when Matt used to wake him up to a rough handjob, and how he would be moaning and crying into his boyfriend's shoulder. Matt would just keep going, no matter how much he cried. He was so good to him, Oli missed the feeling of his hands all over his body. He missed the low voice Matt had in the morning that would make him shiver at the mere sound of it.

He sped up, a little faster this time now. 

At this point he was biting his lip and trying his hardest not to let those little moans slide. He kept panting and gasping for air, already breathless and only just starting. 

His eyes drifted to Jordan, thinking of all the times he would give him handjobs like this. How he would kiss him so softly and touch him in the ways he knew he adored. Jordan would praise him for practically anything, making him feel so loved. 

He thought of when Jordan would kiss him after concerts and make him immediately slip under. And Jordan would know, and would just hold him until they got home or to the hotel to finish him off. He would always tell him how he was such a good boy for waiting. Oli ate up the praise like always, loving when they would all praise him like that.

He thought of Lee, Lee loved when he would touch himself. He whined into his hand, thinking of Lee's loving stare. His ocean blue eyes were always to be lost in, always looking at him like he was his world. And oh god did he love when Lee would beg for him to be louder. 

He bit his lip at the image of Lee shyly sucking him off. Lee was so cute when he did it, always looking up at him with those doe eyes of his. And when Oli would finish he would lick it all up like the good kitten he was. Oli could practically hear his soft voice asking if he did good in his head. He missed the feeling of having Lee around him like that.

Faster, and faster, Oli was crying into his hand, biting his tattooed palms to try and hide his noises. 

He squeezed his eyes shut, letting his fantasies play out. Vegan, god he didn't even want to start on all of the things he did to him. He loved when Vegan would just watch him touch himself desperately, and look at him in adoration when he would start licking and sucking his fingers. 

He nearly came right then and there at the thought of Vegan's calloused fingers violating his mouth. The mental image of him pulling away, his own saliva coating the bassist's fingers, was far too much to bear. He wanted him so badly, to feel his rough touch and hear his noises of approval. 

Why did he have to go through this alone? He wanted his boyfriends there, he didn't care who, he just wanted someone there.

He opened his eyes, blinking back his watery tears. He needed to see him, needed to see his boyfriend's face in order to finish. He wasn't close at all yet, but maybe just looking at him could help. 

Though, when he opened his eyes and looked at him, he didn't expect Vegan to stare back. 

In an instant, a pink blush bloomed on his cheeks like flowers in the spring time. He froze like a deer in the headlights. He couldn't believe it, Vegan was awake? And he was just watching him? Oli wanted to scream, he was so embarrassed over how this had turned out. 

He just planned on finishing quickly and going back to bed, pretending that this never happened. And yet here he was, frozen in his tracks with his hand down his pants. 

"Oli...?" Vegan says in his low morning voice. 

Oli shivered at the sound, already turned on by his own thoughts from earlier. 

Hearing his voice made Oli want to immediately submit to him. He didn't care if his dreams had started out with Matt before, he needed Vegan now. 

Oli covered his face with his hand again, too embarrassed to lock eyes with him at the moment. He knew if he just waited Vegan would come to him and finish him off. He wasn't like Matt or Jordan, who would make Oli beg for it. 

Vegan turned around, kissing Matt's cheek before pulling him away. The drummer stirred for a moment, but relaxed when Vegan kissed his forehead. The taller smiled at that, slowly caressing his cheek. 

When he turned to look to Oli, he was hiding his face in his hand. He wasn't moving, knowing that if he did Vegan would probably just stop him. The bassist moved over, sitting up and towering over Oli's tiny frame. 

He adored him, loving how tiny his boyfriend was in comparison to him. He liked seeing how small they all were, it made him feel protective and they were his little boyfriends who depended on him.

Oli was already curled in on himself, feeling extremely guilty that he had been caught like this. It made him look even smaller. 

"Oli." Vegan repeated, taking hold of his hands. 

Oli was blushing, knowing that once Vegan held him like this, there was nothing he could do to fight back against him. He was too small, and Vegan was too strong for him to try and fight against. Secretly he loved it though, how he so easily held onto him and restrained him. 

Oli just watched as Vegan took hold of his other hand, pulling it out of his shorts slowly and delicately. As if he were a flower and Vegan was trying his best not to ruin him or crush the petals. 

One of his hands was slicked with the pre-cum that leaked out of him when he was touching himself. Oli frowned to himself, embarrassed as ever. He didn't want to be seen like this, so vulnerable. He was sort of lucky though, he knew Vegan wouldn't make fun of him or tease him like the other two would.

And like Oli said, Vegan didn't mind him, he just smiled down at him. Oli shyly averted his gaze, looking down at his thighs to try and appear smaller. 

Vegan frowned, sad that Oli looked so ashamed. He was like a puppy who was guilty for being yelled at. That wasn't what he wanted, he wasn't trying to punish him.

"Oli, why didn't you wake one of us up?" He asks softly. 

Oli looked up at his question, blushing still but looking more relaxed at the tone he used. Vegan wouldn't hurt him, he knew that. He was just guilty for being caught and waking him up.

"Didn't want to disturb you." Oli mumbled shyly. 

Vegan understood, just by his tone of voice. Oli had slipped under, and it probably was hard to deal with all by himself. He wished that he had woken up sooner to help him. He was proud of Oli for getting this far on his own, but disappointed in himself for not helping him with it. 

"You aren't disturbing us. We love you no matter what." Vegan kisses his forehead. 

"Promise?" Oli whispers, voice quiet enough to barely be heard. 

"I promise." Vegan says to him. 

They were silent for a moment, lost in each other's eyes. Oli looked so pretty in this lighting, when his eyes were big and if he looked closely he could see small glimpses of the green in his eyes.

"What did you dream about?" 

Oli blushed again, "Dreamt about Matt..." 

Vegan grins down at him, hugging him closer and kissing the side of his forehead. Obviously dreaming about thir boyfriends wasn't wrong, it happened all the time. 

Back when Jordan had first joined their relationship, Vegan dreamed about him alot more than he would admit. He wouldn't tell anyone about it until later on though, not wanting to make Jordan too embarrassed by it. 

Oli shuffled in Vegan's arms, his heart beating like crazy. It reminded him of shows, when the adrenaline would rush through his veins and his heart would be beating against his chest. Only this was much better, and he felt so much smaller. It was a much nicer feeling than being stared at for a few hours.

"Um...c-can you finish me o-off please?" Oli asks shyly, looking back down at his thighs.

Vegan smiled at him, nodding even though he knew Oli wasn't looking. He was so polite, it was absolutely adorable. How could he say no to such a polite request? 

Oli gasped at the sudden warm feeling on his hand. He looked up frantically, seeing his boyfriend slowly licking his palm. He watched with wide and intrigued eyes as Vegan cleaned off all of the pre-cum on his hand. 

Oli could tell he was experienced, his saliva-slicked tongue gliding over his tattooed hand, sending shivers up Oli's spine. He could tell Vegan was just teasing by now, grinning as he cleaned him off. Oli had to keep a low moan from escaping his mouth at the mere sight. 

When the taller pulled away, he smiled, his tongue slightly poking from his mouth. Oli felt like he had never wanted to kiss him so badly in his life before. Vegan so easily made him weak in the knees, wanting to submit to him as fast as possible. 

"Try to be quieter next time." Vegan advises, kissing his shoulder and pulling him into his arms. 

Oli only nodded at his words, too flustered to form any speech at the moment. Maybe it was a good thing he wasn't too good at being quiet. If he had succeeded, Vegan wouldn't be here taking care of him right now. He smiled to himself, maybe being a bit too loud was a good thing.

He was sat at the foot of the bed, his legs swaying over the edge playfully. Vegan was kissing him from where he stood in between Oli's legs. How adorable it was, how he had to crowch down so low to reach him. 

Vegan pulled away to let his boyfriend breathe. He smiled down at him, loving the sound of Oli's quiet panting and gasping for breath. He was so cute, so tiny and breathless for him. 

The bassist didn't waste much more time, knowing how needy Oli could get. 

He sunk to his knees, resting both hands on each of Oli's thighs. Even on his knees like this, it was evident that he was much bigger than him. His hands gripped the vocalist's thighs, not too tight to leave marks though. 

It wasn't like him to hurt Oli like how Matt did. He'd tried it once and got far too scared halfway. He didn't like seeing them cry, it made him feel terrible. Sometimes he never really understood how Matt could like it, he was so afraid of breaking them.

"You're so cute." Vegan praises, tracing a finger up his thigh. 

Oli blushes, both at the compliment and the feeling. He nodded down at him, his hair pooling around his eyes. Like Vegan had previously said, Oli was needy. Not that they didn't like it though, they all loved how needy he was. 

In a slow motion, Vegan pulled down Oli's pajama pants. The tattooed boy covered his blush with the back of his hand, his other tangled into Vegan's golden colored hair. He was antsy, his heart beating loud in his ears in anticipation. 

He would think that after all the times they've done things like this he would be used to it by now. But every time he fell more and more in love with all of his boyfriends. They always seemed to have found new ways to make his heart race. 

Oli watched with embarrassed eyes as Vegan teased him. He licked at his tip and down his shaft, but hadn't taken him completely yet. Vegan always had gotten him worked up like this. It was good, seemed to always work on him. He moaned against the back of his hand, only to shut himself up again immediately after. 

Oli didn't seem to mind too much yet, Vegan was good with his tongue. Though he knew that any more teasing and he would start aching for him.

The bassist pulled away, a thin trail of saliva connecting his tongue to Oli's tip. He smirked up at his boyfriend, seeing how embarrassed he had looked. Oli would be honest, he was extremely lucky that it was Vegan who woke up.

Of all of them, he was probably the one to not tease anymore than he had to. And Oli would admit that of all his boyfriends, Vegan and Lee were the best at blowjobs. Vegan just had a way with his tongue that made his stomach do flips and Lee just looked so cute while doing it. 

Like Oli said, he didn't tease as much as Matt or Jordan would. He kitten-licked his tip once more before taking him into his mouth. Oli bit his tongue at the feeling to try and be more quiet. There wasn't much use in that, he'd probably give up later to be as loud as he wanted.

He relaxed against him once Vegan started moving at a slow pace. The feeling of his boyfriend around him was intense, Oli had almost forgotten how great it felt. 

The taller was working at him with his eyes shut, tears pooling in his eyes every time he felt Oli hit the back of his throat. He guessed he was lucky he wasn't a singer like Oli or Jordan, he probably won't be able to talk much after this. It didn't matter, as long as Oli was happy, that's all he cared for.

Oli whined into his hand again, looking down with one eye at the sight before him. It was so beautiful, seeing him work him up like that. It'd been so long since something like this had happened, Oli started to feel himself become addicted. 

He had a good pace, not too slow and yet not too fast. Perfect for Oli to feel his heart skip beats and let out those cute little moans of his. Every little noise he had made was keeping Vegan steady, trying not to slow or speed up any more than he needed to. 

He moaned around Oli, feeling his boyfriend tighten his grip on his hair.

"Oh gosh." Oli felt the words spilling from his tongue against his will. 

He was trying to be quiet, he really was. But Vegan was handling him far too well for him to just be silent. In Matt's words, it'd be a complete waste for him not to let a few moans slip by. Too bad Matt wasn't awake to see this unfold. 

Oli closed his eyes tight, feeling himself twitch at any sudden movements Vegan made on him. Any gentle brush of his fingertips against his skin made him go a little more crazy. He wrapped his legs against Vegan's shoulders, pulling him impossibly closer. 

"I-I'm close." He whimpered, biting his lip. 

Oli was a mess, sweat sticking to his hair and his breaths shaky and uneven. His grip on Vegan's hair only tightened with every passing moment. His brain felt like mush, thinking about Vegan, about Matt, about all of his boyfriends all at once. 

With one last desperate motion, Oli felt himself reach his high, tensing and moaning into his hand. He couldn't help it, it was all so intense he'd forgotten how quiet he needed to be. 

Vegan didn't waste much time, swallowing as much as he could, some of it escaping down his chin. He just wanted to hold Oli again, to let him fall asleep in his arms. He licked up the last of Oli's cum, wiping the rest of it off his face with the back of his hand. 

And when they locked eyes again, there was something so gentle about it. Oli's soft gaze down at him and Vegan's protective glance up at him. 

"You're very pretty, Liv." Vegan hums, standing up from his knees. 

He winced at the feeling, already knowing bruises had probably formed. It was okay though, it was for Oli so he didn't mind too much. Besides, he bet Matt would like whatever new bruises he had on his body, this wouldn't be an exception. Jordan and Lee would get worried, but would understand when he explained it to them. And even so, it was cute when they were worried for him. 

"Th-thank you..." Oli blushed at the compliment, still catching his breath. 

Vegan sighed in relief, sitting down next to Oli. The sudden shift in weight made Oli's tiny frame jump up a bit, hugging onto his boyfriend for support. He smiled down at him for that, always somehow impressed with how small he was in comparison to him. It was cute, extremely cute. 

He watched with doe eyes as Vegan softly pulled his pajamas back up. He was far too tired to do it himself, glad that Vegan would always be there to care for him. He was the best at it, Jordan being a very close second best. Oli grinned up at him, blush on his face. 

The taller just kissed his forehead, wrapping his arm around his shoulder. Oli melted against his touch, wanting to hug onto him like he was a big stuffed animal. He giggled at the thought of Vegan being a fluffy golden yellow teddy bear, that was cute. 

He slowly blinked in the dark, realizing how heavy his eyelids felt. He was drained, from coming down his high only a few moments earlier and from before. He just wanted to go to sleep again, was that too much to ask?

"Vegan...'M sleepy..." Oli yawns. 

"Alright, let's get you all settled in then, okay?" Vegan smiles at him, hugging him closer for a moment.

With ease, he picked Oli up and gently set him down on the bed. Oli didn't squirm or move in his arms, far too tired to do anything other than let him care for him. He played with Oli's unruly hair, gently brushing it out of his face. The vocalist blinked up at him sleepily, his eyelashes fluttering and his eyes glistening in the lighting of the room. 

Vegan pulled the blankets over him, softly tucking him in. Oli stirred for a moment, then rolled over to spoon Lee, who was beside him like always. He smiled at that, kissing both Oli and Lee's foreheads. 

"Goodnight my loves." Vegan whispers to them softly, playing with Oli's hair. 

Eventually, Oli fell back asleep with his face buried in Lee's shoulder. With that, the bassist sighed in content. He liked seeing them together, they were adorable. He trailed his eyes towards Jordan, reaching a hand to rest on his cheek for a moment. He really loved his boyfriends, and he was glad they all knew that.

Vegan crawled back into his spot on the bed, feeling Matt sleepily hug onto him. He smiled, resting his hand on Matt's, who was half asleep and kissing his shoulder. 

"I took care of him." Vegan whispers to his boyfriend, playing with their interlocked fingers. 

"My boys are so good to eachother." Matt mumbled under his breath, loud enough for only Vegan to hear.

He smiles, looking over to Oli with a sleepy stare. How lucky he was to be with them all. He loved them all so much, sometimes he felt like being with them was like pure heaven. Everything they did together made him fall more in love. From Jordan's soft humming to himself to the way Lee would always be the last to wake up. 

Oli was fast asleep by now, the patter of rain against the window to blame. And after a few moments, Vegan fell asleep too, his heart full of love and warmth.


End file.
